There is a need for a GUI video overlay to provide users the ability to use original equipment manufacturers (OEM) generated GUIs. OEM purchasers utilize a vast and varying inventory of electro-optic (EO) devices for every service and mission. It has proven most cost effective to utilize contractor equipment to fulfill the requirement of the sponsors and operators. Each OEM develops unique methods and implementations of displaying necessary system information to the user. Sponsors, users, or government representatives rarely dictate the design, format or characteristics of required display information. Usually only specific data required by the operator to effectively complete their mission is captured in requirements, but not the placement and characteristics of this information.
Operational effectiveness is affected in many ways including: too much or too little on-screen information; varying needs of the operators based on roles or missions (ex: gunner versus officer in charge); over-engineered overlays causing option overload; design without operator input; text readability and un-intuitive symbology; and minimal or no capability to configure the display for varying mission requirements.
Existing EO device video interfaces cause multiple training issues. When new EO systems are introduced, there is a learning curve in order to be proficient in the operation of the system due to the GUI. When operators are required to operate multiple, unique EO devices, each has distinct placement and characteristics that, at times, cause confusion. Training curriculum is required to be developed for each unique system. Changes to the display interface require additional funds in order for the OEM to implement required changes.
During operation within a system of systems environment, multiple hardware displays can be required to be co-located in order to provide the operator with necessary information to complete their objectives. This increases the cost and decreases the effectiveness of information processing required of the operator.